Leather and Lace
by RihannonMac
Summary: "So the Queen, prideful and strong, fell in love with the Hunter, cunning and swift." / I wrote this as a quick writing exercise to try and get back into creative writing. The OC is my brainchild! Thanks for the reads.


_Troubles will come and they will pass_

 _You'll find a woman and you'll find love_

 _And don't forget, son, there is someone up above_

I hum the familiar melody softly, waves of cold nostalgia piercing my bones as memories of the Apocalypse and the Civil War surface in my mind. Shaking those thoughts from memory, I feel a wave of happiness rush over me. This is the day, the day where I will commit myself to him. My wedding day. I never thought Dean and I would make it here, but here we are. Rushes of emotions all in one conglomerated package are exploding within me as I stare at the white gown hanging in front of me; the sounds around me seeming to dull out and time seems to slow. I vaguely feel Zeppelin's cold nose nudge my palm. Only when shaken by Donna did I snap out of my reverie. "Honey, it's time for you to stop looking at that gown and get it on!" She beamed at me.

"Right! Sorry. I…..I just can't believe this is actually happening…" I began bashfully.

"Sweetie, you have an amazing other half out there, waiting to see the love of his life walk down that aisle! Now get that gown on and let's get this party started!" She cheerfully exclaimed, looking at me expectantly. I smile and move to step into the dress that is being held up by two of my bridesmaids, Charlie and Sarah. They lace the corset back of the ball gown up and my ring bearer—and oldest friend, Gabriel—adds little crystals to the skirt of the dress and my hair, which has been placed up into a bun with a tiara, holding my cathedral-length veil in place.

"Well. How do I look?" I ask, wide jade eyes looking to my best friends, as a tinge of pink graces my cheeks.

"BEAUTIFUL!" They all say in creepy unison with the biggest grins plastered on their faces. I look over myself in the mirror, seeing myself in this dress scares me slightly, but I feel an overwhelming warmth in my chest and butterflies begin to samba in my stomach.

 _Here goes nothing_.

I hear the familiar instrumental for _Knockin on Heaven's Door_ float through the room. I look up to see my escort, Bobby, standing at the end of the hallway, at the top of the grand staircase. He traded his gruff ensemble for a dark suit with a red tie. His face held all of its usual ruggedness, but a warmth in his eyes belies his hard exterior. I smile and walk up to him, taking his arm as we begin the descent down the stairs outside, where a fresh layer of snow blankets the ground in a chilly embrace. Zeppelin pads up to my side and makes the descent with me towards a new life, a new beginning, and his other human. The descent was slow, allowing me to look over the clearing in awe. I look to the arch at the end of the path where the winter vines wrapped so delicately around some reclaimed wood, interwoven into the mat of thorns. As I gaze upon the clearing, I finally catch sight of him. Bobby tightened his grip on my arm; Zeppelin woofs in happiness. These are the only thing keeping me from sprinting down the stairs to the altar, where my soon to be husband stands, fighting the tears back in his emerald eyes as he sees me, matching my own eyes as I see him. The few gathered seem so distant as if all far away from me. All I can see is Dean and the blurred outlines of Sam, the best man and his ring bearer. I am vaguely aware of Bobby letting my arm go but am fully aware and set ablaze by Dean taking my hands in his. "We are gathered here today…." Again the sounds are dull compared to Dean's vibrancy and my own heart which was threatening to beat through my chest. I snap back to reality when Dean smiles and begins to speak.

"I promise to care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. I promise to try to be on time. I feel truly blessed because I've found someone who is still here with me, despite me tangoing with death multiple times and making you mad every single time I danced with it. You put up with me and accept me. Most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you, Princess."

I, at this point, am a little more than a mess of tears in a dress. Thank the light for Donna and her waterproof makeup. I look into his eyes and know every word is true. I suddenly feel like my vows wouldn't be so eloquent as I feel my face flush. Jodi, the presider, looks at Dean and asks, "Dean Winchester, do you take Alexandra Stark to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he says placing a small, but elegant ring on my finger after Sam brings the pillow to him.

The minister looks and nods to me, indicating it is my turn for vows. I gulp and begin to speak. "Dean, you are my lover and my teacher. You are my model and my accomplice, and you are my true counterpart. I will love you, hold you and honor you, I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you, in health and sickness, through sorrow and success. For all the days of my life. Wherever our journey leads us, Living, learning, loving, Together. Forever. I love you." Choking on my own tears with each word, I look right at Dean and smile as his face lights up with absolute adoration with each choked word.

Jodi asks the same of me: if I take him to be my lawfully wedded husband. "I do," I say gleefully.

She nods and says, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" I feel Dean's hands brush up my cheeks, taking my veil with him. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck as our lips meet gently and chastely. The cries of joy from the audience assault our ears. Sam and Charlie are probably the loudest, hooting and hollering though it was easy to see Sam holding back tears. We march down the makeshift aisle and out of the clearing to begin our lives as Mr. and , though to those close to us, we were simply the couple on an unrealistic road. A fairy tale. A girl who can hold the universe in her hands and the Righteous Man. Simply unheard of. Now, this is the reality. So the Queen, prideful and strong, fell in love with the Hunter, cunning and swift. Alex and Dean. The miracle couple.

At the reception, we dance the night away and have the most blissful time. While I enjoy my tiny bite of cake Dean fed me with a fork, he and his suit enjoy a face full of wedding cake. Zepp lovingly cleaned Dean's face up, much to his sopping chagrin. It came time for me to throw my bouquet into the crowd of awaiting ladies, ready to rip each other apart for the flowers. I turn around and toss the flowers, right into the waiting hands of the innocent Sarah, who was giving a tomato a run for its money. I chuckle as Dean sneaks up beside me and wraps an arm softly around my waist. He kisses my cheek and in his gruff baritone asks, "Can I have this dance, Princess?" I turn to him and look into those depths of shimmery green eyes. No words are needed. I just smiled and I take his hand and move to the center of the dance floor, where the lights were dim, only soft candles illuminating the area. His arms are around my waist and mine are around his neck. I tuck my head into the crook of his neck and inhale his scent which radiates sensuality and intoxicates me. I look at his tall silhouette over my lithe body. Time seems to slow to a creep. The music seems to soften to a meager whisper. The lights fade down to almost nothing. The feeling of being surrounded by people dissipates. All there is in this moment is Dean, my rough-around-the-edges love.

In this world of hell, betrayal, and heartbreak, it was here in his arms where I would find my home.

* * *

Thanks to all who have read this. I'm attempting to get back into creative writing after a long stint away. Any constructive criticism is welcome. :)


End file.
